


cold thighs

by angstymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Almost smut, Bottom Michael, Cute, Dirty Talk, FLUFF!!!!, Grinding, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael/Luke, Muke - Freeform, Office AU, Tension, fetus muke, luke calls mikey kitten and princess and cute, paperbag au, petnames, thigh kisses!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstymuke/pseuds/angstymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey has cold thighs,<br/>luke just can't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold thighs

“Stop it.”  
Confused blue eyes lifted from a pile of paper bags- all with lop sided stickers, a company’s label printed on them, stuck down pathetically- to meet with a pair of narrowed, cold green.

“Stop what?”  
A boy of blonde hair up in a quiff grumbled out, voice a lot more gruff and ‘manly’ compared to the pink haired boy sitting on his chair at his desk- trying to shove flyers into said paper bags in an even more pathetic manner.

A scoff was heard, paper bag ripped from Luke’s hands so fast it caused a paper cut. He whimpered in pain, the friendliness that once glazed over his eyes turning to an ice cold glare directed at the small boy.

“As if you don’t know, Hemmings. How is it so impossible for you to stick a fucking label on a fucking bag without it being so fucking crooked?”  
“Quit it, princess,” a smirk tugged at the blonde’s lips upon seeing how Mikey would squirm and sit up straighter in his chair, “You’re just as bad as me, groaning at a piece of paper to ‘get in already!’” 

All that fucker could do was blush.

Luke leaned down, breath fanning against the smaller’s exposed neck.  
“Between you and I, I think who you really want to ‘get in’ is pretty obvious, don’t you? I mean, look at you,”  
That damn lipring grazed his neck, a gasp tumbling from his pretty lips.  
He was pulled to his feet, breath hitching, large hands wrapped around his waist.

“You’re already shaking, haven’t even touched you yet,” Luke would hum, loving any reaction the elder would give him. “Is this what you think about, huh, Clifford? Between all your little glares and insults thrown about, this is what you picture, getting yourself all worked up when you’re left all alone to wrap a hand around yourself, throw a hand over your mouth. Leaving those beautiful sounds for me, angel?”

‘Holy shit,’ Michael thought, failing to hold in a whimper, letting his head fall back into the crook of his arch nemesis’s neck. ‘When did Luke get so good at this?’

And it was so simple. He could get laid. Right now.  
Michael- he could get fucked over this desk right now.  
Luke was grinding himself against, and grabbing, his bum through the soft material of the sweater clinging loosely to his small frame.  
Luke wanted him just as bad as he did him.  
But this was Michael we’re talking about. A boy the mindset of a horny fourteen year old.  
Yet anytime he gets close to anything past kissing, his confident mask turns flustered and awkward- so what does he say?

“My thighs are cold.”

“What?” Luke pulls back from the marks he was scattering upon Mike’s milky skin, an eyebrow raised.

“My thighs. They’re cold.”  
Motioning to the icypole stuck between his bare thighs, his bottom lip jutted out.

“Why the hell did you stick it there you idiot?”

There was a moment of silence, before the smaller of the two began to giggle childishly.  
“Two dicks!”

A roll of eyes and Luke was flopping back onto his office chair, bringing the other down onto his lap.  
‘You’re lucky that you’re cute, Clifford,”  
Michael shivered, face flushing.  
A hand ran up his leg, Luke’s long fingers tracing small shapes up and down the exposed skin.  
“So pretty,” his thigh was gripped. “All mine, yeah?”  
Lips attached to his neck, roughly sucking down as Michael felt two warm hands travelling further up, gasping when he was grabbed through his boxers.  
“Yeah, yours,”


End file.
